KNXJ
KNXJ is a Paramount Television Network affiliate that serves the Lubbock, TX market. The station broadcasts on Channel 21 and is owned by ViacomCBS. Syndicated programming on KNXJ includes: Malcolm in The Middle, Dharma & Greg, Entertainment Tonight, Inside Edition, and Family Feud among others. Station History KNXJ signed on the air back on May 4th, 1986 as Lubbock's first Paramount Television Network affiliate. Before then, KTTB, the Paramount Television Network affiliate serving Amarillo, served as the default Paramount affiliate for Lubbock for the first 5 years of Paramount's on air operations. KNXJ has since remained as an affiliate of Paramount and was not affected by the 2015 US TV broadcast realignment. Digital Television Station Slogans * "Lubbock's Choice for News" (1986-present; news slogan) * "You're Watching/This is Paramount 21. KNXJ Lubbock. Serving all of West Texas." (1986-present; used for station IDs) * "We're the One You Can Count On. Paramount 21." (May-September 1986; localized version of Paramount Network ad) * "Paramount 21. The Biggest and the Best." (1986-1987; localized version of Paramount Network ad) * "Paramount 21. We Dare to Be Different." (1987-1988; localized version of Paramount Network ad) * "Welcome Home (to a Paramount Night) in Lubbock" (2014-2015; localized version of Paramount Network ad) * "Something's Happening on Paramount 21! (2015-2016; localized version of Paramount Network ad) * "You've Got A Friend on Paramount 21." (2016-2017; localized version of Paramount Network ad) * "Paramount 21. Share the Feeling!" (2017-2018; localized version of Paramount Network ad) * "Come Home to the Best, Only on Paramount 21!" (2018-2019; localized version of Paramount Network ad) * "Your Spirit Awaits You on Paramount 21!" (2019-present; localized version of Paramount Network ad) Logos KNXJ 1986.png|KNXJ logo from 1986-1987 Newscasts News themes *NewsCenter II Theme - Michael Randall Music (1986-1992) *The Hour - Gari Media (1992-1996) *Third Coast - Stephen Arnold Music (1997-2005) *Metropolis - Stephen Arnold Music (2005-2018) *Inergy - Stephen Arnold Music (2018-present) Programming Schedule Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) News *Paula Hager - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (1991) *Mike Burke - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (2019) *Ethel Learnes - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 (1996) *Rocky Myers - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 (1993) *Laura Sanders - anchor; weekend evenings (2001; formerly of KLPX) *Nick Hall - anchor; weekend evenings (1992) Paramount 21 Weather *Tom Zeppelin - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon (2019) *Laura Winton - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 (1997) *Eleanore Geisler - meteorologist; weekend evenings (1995) Paramount 21 Sports *Joel Schumann - sports director; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 (1994) *Philip Rodriguez - sports reporter; weekend evenings (1990) Current On-Air Rerporters * Mark Romero - general assignment reporter (1994) * Lisa Gregory - general assignment reporter (2002) * Greg Piper - general assignment reporter (1988) * Emma Wild - general assignment reporter; also fill-in anchor (1997) * Robert Gold - general assignment reporter (2004) Former On-Air Staff * Douglas Lee - morning anchor (1982-2019; now retired) * Jacqueline Heates - meteorologist (1986-2019; now retired) Category:Paramount Network affiliated stations Category:Channel 21 Category:Lubbock Category:Texas Category:Viacom Category:Television channels and stations established in 1986 Category:Paramount Network affiliates Category:Stations that use "Inergy" by Stephen Arnold